happyappyfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy meets Kaitlyn
the episode Duration:55 minutes,not including intro and outro and the promo. (Kaitlyn will be referred to as Kate) It starts with happy helping a kid from falling from a tree,he then suddenly grabs the boy and swiftly impales him on a sharp branch. He then leaves the kids body to rot and drives off. He notices a girl who saw the whole thing and panics. She goes and tells her friends,who gasp. “Why would someone do such a thing! We need to warn the others!” One girl (called Jessica)says. “I will.” Says a taller girl. “Thanks Kaitlyn!” Kaitlyns friends say in unison. Kate walks over to the playground and warns everyone about happy and how he is dangerous. Happy watches and is literally shaking with rage. Kate is seen walking up a lonesome road quite late at night. Happy and Freddrick are seen stalking her and watching her every move. She finally arrives at a house and it cuts to her sleeping,and happy climbs in with a cleaver and yells “WAKE UP!!!” And she wakes up suddenly. She sees his cleaver and panics. She gets up and runs for the door but happy blocks her,smiling insanely. She kicks his face and he screams in pain,and she gets out of the window. Forenzik gets in and helps happy up and then they both chase her. She hides in some ferns and watches them search for her. They start yelling insults and Forenzik screams “You can’t hide forever! We will find you,you little shit!”. Kate sees a car pull up and a young man presumably her big brother Gets out and helps her in. “Quick,or they will find us!” She says. He drives off and Forenzik sees the car and starts screaming manically in anger. After a full on temper tantrum he and happy get in the van and follow Kate’s brothers car. “Thanks,Felix!” She says. Felix smiles and says “No problem lil sis!”. They arrive at another house in a hidden area and Felix says “That was close,lets stay here.”. It turns out to be a hotel,and the man greets them and they both get seperate rooms. Freddrick runs in the hotel sneakily in a disguise,and whispers to the man. The man turns out to be Janto and a few other followers come out of another room. They start muttering and whispering on how they will kill the two in the morning. They agree on kidnapping and torturing Felix for saving Kate,because they can. Kate wakes up and notices them,and gasps. She decides to try To steal one of the followers weapons to defend herself for the next morning. She sneaks down and Mervyn and Johnny are talking,and Johnny is smoking. She sneaks up and steals a pocket knife and takes the back stairs. She looks very satisfied with herself. The episode ends abruptly and the credits play. A promo for the next episode,Felix’s fun end plays,and due to the title and the promo,which shows a door and pained screams coming from inside for about 5 minutes,it’s probably going to be very gory.